Skunk in Downtown City/Transcript
Transcript Beginning Scene The beginning is at the nighttime, which now rises to Daytime and Skunk is having a dream. Panda's Announcement LPS going 24 hours! Vacation to Downtown City Minka's Beaten Up Death Rabbit was walking in Downtown City until he sees Minka, he mistakes her for a ninja monkey. Rabbit: A pink ninja monkey?! Panda: kill that monkey. At LPS Blythe: I am going to the restroom, ok? Pets: Okay. Blythe then leaves to go to the bathroom, Rabbit enters the LPS with his Kung Fu Kick and breaks the glass. Minka: Eek! Rabbit: *beats up Minka and puts her on a wall* Any final words, Ninja Monkey?! Minka: I AM NOT A NINJA MONKEY!! Rabbit: Okay. *beats up Minka* Finally, beaten up a Pink Ninja Monkey! Blythe saw Minka lying on a floor, Blythe saw Rabbit attacking Minka, she sobbed furiously Blythe: YOU BASTARD!! *tackles Rabbit* Rabbit: *grabs Blythe* Listen Blythe, the reason why I attacked that monkey, because it's a ninja monkey! Blythe: SHE IS NOT A NINJA MONKEY!! Minka: Blythe........you are......awesome.......goodbye... *dies* Blythe: MINKA NO Rabbit: Goodbye *throws Minka's body outside* Blythe: *grabs Rabbit's throat and shakes him like a rag doll* Panda: I told rabbit to kill that monkey, Blif. Blythe: MY NAME IS BLYTH DARNIT Fox: Good job on getting rid of that stupid pink monkey, Rabbit. Blythe: *Kicks Fox in the stomach* THAT STUPID PINK MONKEY WAS MY FRIEND Skunk: *enters LPS* Wait, so that stupid pink Ninja monkey was your friend!? Blythe: YES Bird: Mind telling us a story? Blythe: WHAT!? Bird: MIND TELLING US A STORY, PLEASE BLYTHE?! Blythe: Sure Fine. Rabbit: not listening. Pig: Oh yes you are! Rabbit: fine. *sits* Blythe starts teling a story about Minka. Q Blythe: Minka is really a monkey with a talent for abstract art Later. Blythe: Then, Minka died today like this day by being beaten up by that Rabbit-like Bully! Bird: Nice story... Panda: So, that monkey I told Rabbit to kill is named Minka Mark, Blythe? Blythe: YES Panda: Ok, now what time is it? Blythe: WHO CARES WHAT TIME IT IS, YOU'RE RABBIT KILLED MY MONKEY Panda: that is because i told Rabbit to kill her. Skunk: about 7 pm. Rabbit: I'll order pizza. Blythe: HOW COULD YOU THINK OF PIZZA WHEN YOU JUST MURDERED MY MONKEY Rabbit: Shut up, Blythe.... *orders Pizza* Blythe tackles Rabbit Rabbit: Let me go! Blythe: I'll let you go, if you promise me not to kill anybody else that are my friends...deal? Rabbit: Deal! Blythe lets Rabbit go. Blythe: Now,...*sobs* if you excuse me... *Sobs* Rabbit: *orders pizza* Ungreatful little brat! Alice: Yes, bunny? Rabbit: Hey name is Rabbit and where did you come from, also, I am not talking to you. Alice: STUPID!! *kicks Rabbit and leaves* Rabbit: Oookay. Blythe: Serves you right Rabbit: Shut up. Blythe: You Shut Up Rabbit: You shut up! Blythe: Whatever. Rabbit: *growls* Baboon and The Biskits Then, the scene goes to Baboon, who is furiously walking. Baboon: YOU IDIOTS Baboon then kicks the can of Orange soda. ???: Watch it kicking the soda like, Baboon! Baboon: Oh shut up ???: Don't "Oh shut up" us, Baboon! Baboon: I can to you to shut up when ever I want, I mean suriously what does Dragon want from you .??: But not us! *come out, revealed to be the biskits* Biskits: Dragon left us in charge remember Babboon: ?! You know him?! The Dragon?! Biskits: You really are an idiot Baboon: I AM NOT A IDIOT!!! *throws the biskits on the garbage can* Dragon: THAT'S ENOUGH Babboon: DRAGON!! You know them?! Dragon: SILENCE Babboon: Shup up, Stupiddragon! Dragon: *breaths fire on Baboon* Then Dragon shuts up. Baboon: Stop breathing. Fire on me you stupid!!! Dragon: Who are you calling STUPID?! Baboon: No one... Dragon: *grrr* Baboon: Okay... I'll be nice to the Biskits. Dragon: Very well then. When The Dragon Rises The Pets and Rabbit The Mansion Baboon kills Youngmee The Final Battle Ending Category:Transcripts